Ndoni et al. (J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2003, 125, 13366-13367) disclose nanoporous materials prepared from polystyrene-polydimethylsiloxane block copolymers with subsequent etching with HF which causes removal of the polydimethylsiloxane component.
US 2006/211816 discloses nano-scale helical microstructures and micro-channels prepared from self-assembling poly(styrene)-poly(L-lactide) block copolymers of which the poly(L-lactide) component is subsequently removed by hydrolysis. The reference further discloses porous polymeric materials having regions that exhibit distinct surface properties, cf. the abstract.
Piton and Rivaton (Polymer Degradation and Stability 53 (1996) 343-359) disclose the mechanisms of photooxidation of polybutadienes upon exposure to UV radiation (λ>300 nm) in the presence of oxygen. The various degradation products are analysed in order to obtain a better understanding of the reaction mechanisms.
US 2007/0066080 (Seiko Epson Corporation) discloses a substrate having a surface comprising adjacent areas which have different hydrophilicities and/or oleophilicities.
Most of the reported nanoporous materials, however, are hydrophobic with polymer-air interfaces not easily prone to further chemical modification as needed for advanced surface functionality.